This invention relates in general to a nozzle assembly for a power tool and, more particularly, to a nozzle assembly for selectively directing the flow of dust generated by a power tool such as a circular saw.
There are number of power tools that generate dust when they are being used. For example, the cutting action of a circular saw generates saw dust from cutting wood or from stone cutting of marble or concrete. Similarly, the operation of a sander or router creates dust.
It has been found that equipping such power tools with a nozzle or other dust collection device is desirable to divert the dust away from the work area so that it will not interfere with the operation of the tool. Moreover, without a nozzle or the like, the dust from the power tool will typically travel in all directions and cover a substantial portion of the floor surface.
One attempt to overcome these well-known problems associated with dust-generating power tools was to utilize a two-piece or clamshell housing configuration for the power tool wherein a socket was formed in the housing so that a dust nozzle disposed in the socket would swivel. An example of this construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,598 to Berends et al. One drawback to this construction is that the nozzle must be disposed in the socket before the two pieces of the clamshell housing are joined together. Another problem with such a device is that a swiveling nozzle is likely to move during operation of the power tool and spread the dust in various directions.
Another approach to collecting dust from a power tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,396 to Schutz, which discloses a spout coupled with the housing by a thumb screw. The rotational movement of the spout is limited by a flange that extends for only a portion of the distance around the interior of the spout. Although the spout may be selectively rotated from one fixed position to another, the use of a thumb screw to secure the spout to the housing is cumbersome and inconvenient. The operator must simultaneously handle the tool and the spout while adjusting the thumb screw. Moreover, the use of a thumb screw increases the number of parts and complicates the design of the dust collection apparatus.
One other type of dust collector for a power tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,649 to Skinner. Skinner discloses a housing outlet that is connected to a vacuum source. Although the vacuum source is designed to remove dust from the work area, the use of a vacuum source is relatively expensive because it requires additional equipment.
Those skilled in the art would readily appreciate the problems noted above as well as other drawbacks to conventional devices for directing the flow of dust away from a power tool.